Patent Document 1 discloses a tether clip and a structure for coupling the tether clip to a pillar garnish.
The tether clip is coupled to a front pillar garnish (simply, a pillar garnish, hereinafter) and is used for installing the pillar garnish coupled with the tether clip to a front pillar (simply, a pillar, hereinafter) of a vehicle. At the time of deployment of a curtain airbag (simply, a CSA, hereinafter, where the “CSA” means a “curtain shield airbag”), the tether clip allows the pillar garnish to be moved in a direction away from the pillar until an anchor of the tether clip is brought into contact with a rim portion of a tether housing portion defining a tether clip inserting aperture (a tether inserting aperture, hereinafter) thereby producing a gap for deployment of the CSA between the pillar garnish and the pillar. The tether clip restricts the pillar garnish from moving further in the direction away from the pillar, thereby preventing the pillar garnish from moving freely into a passenger compartment.